youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Shay Carl
Shay Carl Butler is a popular YouTube personality, known mostly for his ShayTards channel, which features the daily adventures of Shay and the rest of his family. He is also one of the three co-founders of Maker Studios, a company which specializes in making Youtube videos. Shay is involved in many web series, and is often featured on other popular YouTube channels. His first start to fame on YouTube was through his friend Phillip DeFranco AKA. sxephil. Shay is married to another YouTuber, Colette, AKA Katilette. Background Shay Carl grew up in a Mormon family with his two brothers, Casey and Logan, and sister Carly. After high school, he served an LDS mission to Trinidad and Tobago, before later attending post secondary school. Here, Shay found himself uninspired and lost, without a clear focus as to what he wanted to do in life. This was also around the time where Shay first met Colette, after having seen her in a play and boldly declaring to his friend "I'm going to marry that girl!" Shay eventually gave up on school and spent much of his twenties shifting from job to job. These ranged from being a bus driver, to installing granite countertops, to even being a radio DJ! While in this vortex of ever-changing work, Colette agreed to marry him, gave birth to three of their children, and continued supporting Shay as he struggled to find his passion. When eventually Shay took an interest in YouTube, he balanced this with his job as a DJ, until finally dedicating himself fully to the website. shaycarl Shay's first channel was created in December of 2006. It was here where he first began uploading inconsistent vlogs of himself, infrequently featuring other members of his family, mostly his wife. These vlogs mainly included Shay having one-on-one conversations with his audience, and would occasionally feature actual events going on in his life. A common conversation topic for his vlogs focussed on his desire to lose weight, but these sorts of videos would later be moved strictly to his ShayLoss channel. The SHAYTARDS channel coined its name during a video stream in which Shay's fans referred to themselves as "Shaytarded". This was also influenced by Shay's second YouTube vlog ever, in which he had squeezed himself into a unitard and danced. Shay would eventually dedicate his entire 29th year to uploading daily vlogs on to the SHAYTARDS channel. Now a few years later, he still uploads these vlogs consistently. Without weight loss and vlog videos, the shaycarl channel now features Shay's skits, which possess a much higher quality than his videos on other channels. Many of these are collaboratives with other YouTube personalities such as Sam Macaroni. It has the highest amount of subscribers out of all of his channels, and the second highest amount of views. SHAYTARDS Shay's daily vlog channel was created in October of 2008 for his goal of creating a video everday for his 29th year. After succeeding in this goal, he has continued making daily videos of himself, his family, and his friends up to present day as a viable source of income. It has the second highest amount of subscribers out of all of his channels, and the highest amount of views. True to the name of the show, each member of Shay's family has been given a "-tard" title as opposed to using real names. Mommytard A notable vlogger herself, Shay's wife Colette Butler, also called "Katilette", is a stay-at-home mother for her and Shay's four children. She was first dubiously known as Shay's "hotter than expected" wife, but became better acquainted to fans as the SHAYTARD's vlogs progressed. Her personality is indeed very motherly, as she seems to show a high amount of patience, and she is a little more composed than (but still fun as) her excitable husband. She has personally said that she has always wanted to be a mother more than anything, and at one time expressed a desire for five children, though they have currently stopped at four. Before Shay's Youtube success, Colette seems to have been some kind of exercise trainer, and has always shown an interest in health. Recently, she has been regularly uploading videos to her own channel, Katilette, and the collaborative channel The Mom's View, as well as featuring herself in many of Shay's skits. Sontard Similar in appearance to his father, and in personality to his mother, Sontard is the eldest of the Shaytard children. Colette has personally described her son as very intuitive to the feelings of others, and is often seen being a good brother to all of his younger siblings. Sontard is most known for his love of dancing, and, much like Shay, will not hesitate to "bust out the moves" on command. He seems to have been in a few sports, ranging from soccer to martial arts, but has also recently gained a love of books. Probably his most famous moment in the SHAYTARDS vlogs was on an episode where Sontard confided in Shay about some girls at school who had developed crushes on him, which had made him wonder "Why am I so handsome?" The popularity of this scene would later influence the creation of a t-shirt with an image of Sontard asking himself this very same question. Princesstard Opposite her older brother, Princesstard is similar in appearance to her mother, and in personality to her father. She is the second eldest of the Shaytard children, and the oldest girl. She is quite noticeably like her father, Shay, as she is a lot more boisterous than her other siblings. Princesstard seems to be especially close to her younger sister, Babytard, as they are often seen sharing their possessions with each other. She does occasionally assert her seniority, however, as she also seems to lecture her sister regularly. Like many little girls, she loves clothes, pink, and Disney princesses, though is also shown to have some tomboyish tendencies. Because she is so energetic, she seems to share a love of athletics with her brother. Her most well known quote may be when she openly exclaimed "I'm FAMOUS!", though it is tied with her accomplishment of a back handspring, an event which would later be featured in one of the SHAYTARDS opening themes. Babytard When the SHAYTARDS channel first started, Rocktard, now the youngest Shaytard, had not been born, and so Babytard was the literal "baby" of the channel. Though she was too young to attach a definitive personality to, Babytard would initially grow up to be very shy on camera. She later conquered this, however, and can now even be seen occasionally filming parts of the vlogs on her own. Colette has said that her youngest daughter loves to make people laugh, and so she often says and does silly things. Babytard is especially close to her elder sister, Princesstard, but unlike her does not seem to be fond of sports (though this could be because she is still quite young.) She also has a very bad habit of sucking her thumb, something her parents have been trying to thwart throughout the SHAYTARDS vlogs, with minimal success. She has had a literal touch with fame, as she is especially known as the baby featured on James Blunt's album cover. Since then, Babytard has actually met and spent time with the singer, who at one time gave the entire family backstage passes to one of his concerts. Rocktard Rocktard was literally born on YouTube two years after the start of the SHAYTARDS vlog, and has since had his entire life on film. Before his birth, fans watched Mommytard's entire pregnancy on the channel. As an infant, Rocktard seemed to be unusually mild mannered, and his parents have admitted that he had been the easiest baby to handle out of all their children, though this could be because they had since become experienced. Now a toddler, it is still hard to decide what kind of personality he has or may grow up to have. However, like many toddlers, he does have a love of making noise, and has a notable love of dancing and singing (though usually incomprehensibly.) He also has a preference for being carried along with his blanket whenever he first wakes up, and will throw a fit otherwise. Malachi Malachi was the family's great dane, who had been with the family since before the birth of Sontard. Shay and Colette have said that Malachi was like their first child. While in the vlogs, Shay assigned a particular voice to Malachi and would make up lines for him. Despite his large size, Malachi was never shown as aggressive, and was most often seen relaxing or being climbed on by the Shaytard children. After living for about 9 years, which is a long time for such a large breed of dog, Malachi began experiencing extreme fatigue and loss of appetite. The family took him to the vet for a check up before deciding to have him put down peacefully. ShayLoss Coming soon. iphoneTARD A small channel created in September of 2010 that features short, poor quality clips from Shay Carl's iphone. Category:Users Category:Users by number of subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:YouTubers Category:YouTube Comedians